prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Samoa Joe
Nuufolau Joel Seanoa (Orange County, 17 de março de 1979) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano mais conhecido pelo nome de ringue Samoa Joe. Trabalha para a WWE. Carreira *Ultimate Pro Wrestling (2000–2001) *Pro Wrestling Zero-One (2001–2002) *Ring of Honor (2002–2007, 2008) *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling :*Undefeated streak (2005–2006) :*World Heavyweight Champion (2006–2008) :*The Main Event Mafia (2009) :*Nation of Violence (2009–2011) :*Dupla e rivalidade com Magnus (2011–2012) :*The New Main Event Mafia (2012–2014) :*Perseguição a campeonatos e liberação (2014–2015) *Pro Wrestling Noah (2007, 2012) *Outras promoções (2003–2015) *Retorno a ROH (2015) *WWE :*NXT (2015–2017) :*Raw (2017–presente) No wrestling *'Finishing moves' :*''CCS Enzuigiri'' (Enzuigiri) – 2000–2001; :*''Chimera-Plex'' (German suplex seguido por um dragon suplex seguido por um bridging X-Plex) – 2001–2005; 2016 :*''Coquina Clutch'' (TNA) Rear naked choke, as vezes em transição para um suplex (ROH / Circuito Independente) :*''Island Driver'' (Sitout side powerslam, as vezes da second rope, ou um over the shoulder reverse piledriver) :*Muscle buster, as vezes da second rope * Signature moves :*Corner forearm smash :*Death Valley driver, as vezes do second rope :*Facewash :*Folding powerbomb em transição para um Boston crab, um STF ou um crossface :*Inverted atomic drop seguido de um running single leg dropkick seguido de um running senton :*Lariat :*Múltiplas variações de suplex :**Dragon :**Exploder :**German :**Half nelson :**Head and arm :*Running big boot :*Samoan drop :*Standing release sidewalk slam :*STF :*''STJoe'' (STO) :*Suicide dive em transição para um elbow smash *'Com Magnus' :*'Double team finishing moves' :**Snapmare de Joe seguido por um diving elbow drop por Magnus. *'Managers :*Dave Prazak :*Jay Lethal :*Jeff Jarrett :*Jim Cornette :*Jimmy Hart :*Okada/Okato :*Taz *'Apelidos''' :*"The Samoan Submission/Suplex Machine" (PWG/ROH/TNA) :*'"The (Samoan) Submission Specialist"' (WWE) :*"The Nation of Violence" (TNA) *'Música tema' :*"Another Body Murdered por Faith No More e Boo-Yaa T.R.I.B.E. (ROH) :*"Mama Said Knock You Out" por LL Cool J (ROH) :*"The Champ is Here" por Jadakiss(ROH) :*"Crush You Up" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"On Fire" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Nation of Violence" por Dale Oliver (TNA) :*"Main Event Mafia" por Dale Oliver (TNA; quando era membro da The Main Event Mafia) :*"The Anthem" por MVP e Jess Jamez (TNA; quando era membro do The Beat Down Clan) :*"Tap Out" por Adam Gubman (ROH) :*'"Destroyer"' por CFO$ (NXT/WWE; 29 de julho de 2015 – presente) Campeonatos e prêmios *'Ballpark Brawl' :*Natural Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Wrestling Federation' :*EWF Xtreme 8 Tournament (2006) *'Independent Wrestling Association: Mid-South' :*Revolution Strong Style Tournament (2004) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*Feud of the Year (2007) vs. Kurt Angle :*Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2006) :*PWI o classificou na posição 4''' entre os 500 melhores lutadores do PWI 500 em 2006 e 2008. *Pro Wrestling Noah' :*GHC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Magnus *'Pro Wrestling ZERO1-MAX''' :*NWA Intercontinental Tag Team Championship (1 vez) - com Keiji Sakoda *'Pure Wrestling Association' :*PWA Pure Wrestling Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' :*ROH World Championship (1 vez) :*ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *'SoCal Uncensored' :*Rookie of the Year (2000) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*TNA X Division Championship (5 vezes) :*TNA Television Championship (1 vez) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) - Sozinho (1) e Magnus (1) :*King of the Mountain ((2008) :*Maximum Impact Tournament (2011) :*TNA X Division Championship Tournament (2014) :*Super X Cup (2005) :*Feast or Fired (2009 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) :*TNA Turkey Bowl (2007) :*Gauntlet for the Gold (2007 – Heavyweight) :*Wild Card Tournament (2011) – com Magnus :*3º Grand Slam Champion :*3º Triple Crown Champion :*Mr. TNA (2006) :*Mr. X Division (2006) :*Feud of the Year (2006–2007) com Kurt Angle :*Finisher of the Year (2007) Muscle buster *'Twin Wrestling Entertainment' :*TWE Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ultimate Pro Wrestling' :*UPW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) :*UPW No Holds Barred Championship (2 vezes) *'United Independent Wrestling Alliance' :*UIWA Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*5 Star Match (2004) :*5 Star Match (2005) :*5 Star Match (2005) :*Best Brawler (2005, 2006) :*Match of the Year (2005) :*Most Outstanding Wrestler (2005) *'WWE' :*WWE United States Championship (2 vezes) :*NXT Championship (2 vezes) :*Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic (2015) – com Finn Bálor Ligações externas *Perfil no CAGEMATCH en:Samoa Joe Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos